Team Kickin'-Waka
Team Kickin'-Waka is the first episode of season 1 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force. Plot After a critical accident occurs when "Arthur\Rufus" returns, Chase and Tina lose all their money and must serve as the runners of Camp Kikiwaka. Josh abdicates his presidency to Doug so he and Maya can help them. They enroll all the kids at the camp, where they meet a gang of karate-lovers and the rather eccentric staff, some of whom seem like city folk uncomfortable in a country environment. One of them is strikingly familiar to Douglas. Some of the staff has their own kids, who quickly befriend the team. Paisley and Violet let Lexi 2 off on her own after Victor and Naldo 2 die, but things are about to take a turn for the worst. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews * Scarlett Sanders as Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut, Tessa Ross, and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux and Crossbow * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina and Lilly Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Zoey Deutsch as Maya Bennett * Leo Howard as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford and Kick Brewer * Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick and Drew Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez and Aidan Martinez * Peyton List as Emma Davenport and Evangeline Davenport * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross and Ravi Ross Jr. (voice) * Kevin Quinn as Zander Davenport, Cullen Miller, Xander Miller, and Christopher Davenport * Nina Lu as Tiffany Ross * Adam Irigoyen as Luke Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross and Kristen Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Lincoln Melcher as Griff McCormick and Benjamin McCormick * Miranda May as Lou McCormick * Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez Recurring Cast * Tessa Netting as Hazel Miller * Mateus Ward as "Arthur Marcus" * Claire Engler as Yakov "Violet" Davenport * Stefanie Scott as Lexi 2 Trivia * This episode appears to ignore the canon of season 3 of BUNK'D in many ways. ** For example, Finn, Mateo, and Destiny are nowhere to be seen, although Lou does mention she has an annoying cousin with an active imagination when Heather claims to be a time-traveler. ** Meanwhile, Zander, Tiffany, and Jorge are still at the camp. *** To be fair though, the episode is set 20 years after BUNK'D, which explains some things like the romance of Griff and Lou. * This is the first time in the franchise where Luke is played by Adam Irigoyen, although computer-generated imagery helps make his face more closely resemble Cameron Boyce's. * This episode is also dedicated in Boyce’s memory. Category:Episodes Category:Premiere episodes Category:Specials Category:2037 Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force Season 1 Category:2020